Stronger
by SilverDeathscythe
Summary: *YAOI* Tyson is 18 and living with his lover, Kai. Their relationship was great at first but when Kai starts to get abusive, things take a turn for the worst in Tyson's life...


Warnings: Male/male relationship, abuse, self-mutilation and other stuff! 0_0 Oh my.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade or it's characters. So there.  
  
Rating: R. . . for many reasons!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Stronger" By: SilverDeathscythe  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Tyson is an eighteen year old guy who thought he found the love of his life, Kai. Things were great at first but soon their relationship began to take a turn for the worst when Kai began to get abusive. Tyson's spirit was shattered but he refuses to give up Kai for anything, not even for his own safety! Is there any way around the pain he feels or will the consequences be deadly? In the midst of it all, he remembers his old friends and how their lives have turned out so much better than his own, he also thinks about what his life used to be like before he met Kai.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Tyson's P.O.V  
  
I knew it was coming, saw the blazing fire in those dark eyes just before it happened. The hard slap connected with the side of my face, throwing my pathetic body to the floor as Kai glared down from where he stood. I tried my best to hold in the tears but a few managed to leak out from under my eyelids. I know I don't deserve this, it was the same thing that had happened a countless number of times before. Whenever Kai would get mad, he'd take out his anger and frustration on me. . . the one who loves him the most. These beatings always left me whimpering and hurt on the floor of our small apartment. I know it's weak but I can't help it! What am I supposed to do? Fight back? Ha.  
  
I don't even know why I stay with him. . . Kai doesn't appreciate me! Tosses my love aside like it's useless. Is that what I am to him? An insignificant. . . toy? I hate this relationship, yet cherish it more than any material possession I own. No matter what furious words Kai tosses around, I can't help but love him. Mainly because Kai wasn't always like this. . . there were times when he would make me happy and make me feel special. I live for these moments with Kai and I know that by tomorrow, Kai will apologize and things would be in pure bliss once again. . . until the next time. A heavy sigh escapes my swollen lips, knowing that Kai would never be able to keep his promises. . . never.  
  
I watched him storm out of the room, leaving me in a crumpled heap on the cold floor. Why? Why can't he just love me like I love him? It shouldn't be this difficult! There's nothing I can do to change Kai's behavior and nowhere else I can run to. But this has to stop. It wont be too long before Kai goes totally over the edge and kills me! After all, he has come close several times before.  
  
Well, there are other ways to end my useless suffering. I reached up to grab a chair for support and stumbled into the bathroom, flicking on a light. I tried to see clearly but my vision was hazy, corrupted from the harsh smacks, thanks to my 'lover'. I looked around for a very precious item, one that was usually close by when it was needed. It rested near the sink, the dim light glinting off it's metallic surface. I reached over and picked up the small razor blade, the shape of it in my delicate hand was an all too familiar feeling. I didn't hesitate to pull up the sleeve of my navy blue shirt, exposing my forearm which was covered in scars and dried blood. I knew what I was going to do right away. With a shaky hand, I raised the blade and brought it down upon my pale flesh, creating a new gash and crying out at the pain. Pain? It was nothing compared to what I felt inside, the pain caused by Kai's actions. I watched intently as the crimson liquid flowed from my violated body and splashed onto the floor and into the sink. Each time I made a cut it would go a little closer to the main vein that ran through my wrist. Pretty soon I'm gonna run out of room. . . I'll have to do it! But, it'll be better that way, wouldn't it? If I can't be happy in life, death might treat me better. . .  
  
Suddenly the front door clicked open and the razor blade slipped from my trembling hands. Shit! He's back! I was getting more frantic by the second. Kai didn't know about what I was doing and unless I got the bathroom cleaned up soon, Kai would find out! No, that can't happen, if he found out. . . wait. I don't even want to think about what Kai would do. Quickly, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my still bleeding arm to sustain the flow and then dashed to the bathroom door, slamming it shut and locking it. I slumped against the door and breathed a sigh of relief but tensed up again as footsteps could be heard approaching.  
  
"Tyson? Are you in there? Listen, I really want to apologize about what happened. . . please, come out of there and we'll talk?" Kai sounded like he was begging. It's a little late for apologies now isn't it? I looked around the room at the mess I'd made and sighed. Better get this cleaned up, I suppose. I reached for an old rag that could be thrown away after the job was done and proceeded to soak up the splattered red substance that consumed the bathroom. After I finished wiping down everything with traces of blood on it, I took some thin cotton and placed it over the wound like I always do after these little 'incidents'. Then, with some white material tape I wrapped it around the damaged forearm to hide all the brutal marks. Whenever Kai asks about it, I just say that it keeps my wrist straight and prevents it from being sprained.  
  
On the other side of the door, I could still hear Kai pleading for me to come out and talk to him but I continued to ignore him. After I made sure everything was in it's original place and that the blood-stained rags were disposed of, I finally opened the door. Kai turned around and embraced me tightly, his eyes filled with both panic and relief. "I am so, so sorry, Tyson! You know how bad my temper is. . . I didn't mean it." Kai said quietly, placing a kiss on my pale cheek.  
  
I nodded. "I know that. You never mean it, do you?" I felt the tears well up again and shut my eyes to keep them under control. It was the same old excuse every time and I just gave up on trying to believe it. Kai hugged me harder, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear and I couldn't help but smile. Kai really shows affection but why can't he be like this all the time? Suddenly, a sharp pain surged through my left arm when Kai touched it and I winced. My lover stared at me quizzically, a look of pure concern written all over his beautiful face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing serious! You know how my wrist can be sprained easily, the doctor told me to wear this brace again. I guess it's just a bit tender. . .don't worry about it!" I was obviously good at lying because Kai bought it. He nodded and then gently pushed me over to the bed, smiling seductively, "Well, I guess I'll have to be extra careful with you tonight. . ."  
  
I really wasn't in the mood for that but if it made Kai happy, I wouldn't hesitate to do it. Well, once again I was lucky. Maybe next time the god of death will come for me and we'll live happily ever after in the world of barren nothingness. No pain. No love. No Kai. I shook my head to clear my mind of unbidden thoughts and gave in to Kai's passion, knowing it was better then feeling nothing at all. I don't know when my life became so empty, when that flame was lost but it doesn't really bother me. My friends didn't notice and that's all that mattered. Whenever I'm around them or Kai, that mask of cheerfulness would cover up my true face of sorrow, that's why they never noticed a change in behavior. And they don't need to know! It's my problem, no matter how bad it gets and I can handle it! I hope.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When the morning came, I found myself curled up in Kai's protective arms and sighed. This was perfect, the way it should be. I quietly untangled myself and headed to the shower but stopped as I caught my reflection in a mirror. Right there, on my left cheek, was a large shiny bruise from the day before. I traced a finger over the mark with disgust and then decided that I really, really wanted a shower.  
  
When I finally reached the bathroom and shut the door, I realized that I didn't even need to strip off, Kai had done that for me last night. I wandered over to the waiting shower that was beckoning, calling for me to get lost in the warmth of the relaxing spray. I turned the taps, making sure the water was extra hot before climbing in and closing my eyes, letting the blast of warm liquid sweep me away in memories of happier times, when I was younger and the only things I cared about were games and having fun! I still kept in contact with my old friends and former acquaintances.  
  
Rei and Mariah tried dating a few times but it never lasted long. Rei says it's because she's more like a sister to him then a lover. He's now a famous rock star which is kind of funny. . . I find it easy to picture Rei living in such a wild lifestyle, he used to be such a badass! Actually, Kai is Rei's manager. Mariah became an actress and her new movie, Lights in the Roses, is predicted to make millions at the box office. She really is perfect for the part of a sexy assassin who falls in love with the business man she was sent to kill. I shook my head lightly and smiled, even though they're both very busy people, they always make time for friends!  
  
Max works in a music store, although he spends more time listening to the new merchandise! He likes to travel and just returned from France with tons of souvenirs. His small house is so crowded with foreign stuff and odd trinkets you can barely find space to walk around! I usually meet up with him at this little café near the center of the city at least once a month. We just have a coffee and talk about everything together, although even Max doesn't know how bad my relationship with Kai has gotten. Max was definitely a good friend but he's never around long enough to be best friends with.  
  
Rei's old gang members were still around too, except for Kevin. he was killed in a car accident a year ago. It was a tragic scene and Rei was pretty shook up about it. They used to be really good friends and he doesn't even want to hear Kevin's name anymore, it struck him so deeply. His gang was like a family to him  
  
I finished washing my hair, turned off the shower and stepped out to dry off, being extra careful of the sore spots on my face and arm, as well as other parts of my abused body. Then, I peeked out around the bathroom door and, to my relief, found that Kai was still asleep. Now that I was out of the shower, my bandages were off and the scars were plainly visible. I headed to the closet to get dressed in a pair of jet black pants and a deep green shirt to wear for the day.  
  
After changing into my outfit, I reached for a small bottle of foundation make-up and spread some of it over the bruised patches on my face, blending the marks perfectly. I smiled in satisfaction, the disgusting bruises were no longer visible to the outside world. They can't discover what Kai was doing too me, normal people just wouldn't understand and tell me to leave my precious Kai! Never. . . I could never do that. No matter how much I have to suffer, Kai is everything to me! Stronger than I could ever be. And maybe someday, he'll realize just how much I love him. . .  
  
-End  
  
A/N: Wahh!! I don't like writing such sad stories! It wasn't supposed to be so depressing. . . honestly! 


End file.
